Here and Now
by ANDineffable
Summary: Jemima is nearing adulthood and has alot to think through, her last full moon as a kitten before the ball brings up many questions and a few noteworthy answers and she and Quaxo spend time together. ONESHOT A huge fluff fest I wrote at 3 a.m. Enjoy!


**I've never been Jemima's biggest fan honestly, but my fascination with her has grown alot lately so as weird as it sounds I decided to write a fluff fic to get deeper into the kittens mind. Thanks for reading!**

**WARNING: UNIMAGINABLE FLUFF AHEAD, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FLUFF, _TURN BACK_**

**3 a.m. in the morning fic is 3 a.m.-y  
**

* * *

Jemima lie silently on the old tire located in the center of the junkyard. Most everyone had already gone to sleep and the only cats that wandered where those patrolling. She heard the soft padding of paws behind her prompting her to turn and peer behind her, her mother Demeter approached with a warm smile.

"Everything alright dear?" the Queen asked her kit with a purr. Jemima returned her gesture by sweetly rubbing her head on her mother's coat.

"Yes, I'm alright. The moon is almost full…" she said a blank but mystified look in her eye as she gazed at the moon.

Demeter nodded, "Yes… you're getting closer to Queenhood than I could've ever imagined." She fought back a tear as she looked at her one little girl. It seemed that only yesterday Jemima had first opened her eyes. But she knew then and now that a time would come when she would have to let her daughter go.

"Mum…" Jemima noticed her mother's tears, "Don't worry… I'll always be your little girl you know!" the scarlet mewed batting her mother with a paw playfully. Demeter smiled and playfully returned the gesture.

"I know Jem, It's just hard to see my little girl all grown up and ready to go out on her own…" Jemima giggled and rolled onto her back settling down once more.

"It's not going to be easy you know, you'll have to find a new den, a new responsibility in the tribe, a new mate…" Demeter paused. "So have you found the lucky Tom that you plan to spend your Queen life with? I mean you can always be like Auntie Bomba you know, but it's much easier to settle down like me and your father did when we…"

"Mother… I know I know!" Jemima whined, it wasn't the first time she heard the speech. It wasn't required for the Cats to mate but it was true that it provided a much more secure situation for the growing Toms and Queens. Bombalurina wasn't really Demeter's sister, but their friendship was so strong they often referred to each other as sisters, and Aunt Bomba had helped care for Jemima since her birth.

"I haven't decided yet… I don't even think any Toms like me…" Jemima said with a frown, she was okay single but it was frustrating seeing her friends paired up and in love.

"What's not to like?" Demeter said gently nuzzling her kit. "Any Tom would be lucky to have you." She reassured once more. "But these things take time, and If you don't find someone for this ball, there's always the next."

Jemima nodded, "Thanks mum… Do you mind If I stay up late tonight?" she asked with a smile, Jemima had a tendency to stay up late as the moon got fuller. "I'd like to have some time to think…"

"Alright dear, but be back before sunrise." She said with a playful wink, only once had Jemima stayed out past sunrise, Munkustrap found her curled up in the center of the tire dreaming peacefully.

"Okay… Goodnight… love you." The kitten purred as her mother began to walk towards her den. Demeter turned one last time and smiled weakly at her daughter.

Munkustrap met her at the entrance of their den,

"She's growing up… will you be alright?" he asked affectionately nuzzling Demeter.

"Yes… I'm just worried once she reached Queenhood she'll never go to bed on nights like this." She responded gently pushing away the subject. The two cats nestled together and gently drifted into sleep, Jemima stayed wide awake and the Junkyard gradually became empty.

* * *

Jemima wasn't tired, for hours she had been contemplating her future while the other Jellicles slept soundly. What could she do… Etcetera had finally let go of Tugger and settled with Pouncival, Plato and Victoria had been inseparable for months, and Electra had claimed Tumblebrutus who was a bit oblivious to her affection but actually talked to her despite his fear of females. Jemima racked her brain… there were a few toms left but none she could see herself being serious with.

She sighed deeply. The kitten began to close her eyelids heavy with confusion.

"Jem…you awake?" a Tom quietly whispered from behind startling Jemima a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you." Jemima looked beside her to find Quaxo his head hung low with embarrassment.

Jemima sat up and purred playfully nuzzling him. "It's fine silly, I was only dosing off, what are you doing up?" she chirped a smile spreading across her face.

"It's a secret." Quaxo returned with a playful wink. However shy the Tuxedo Tom was he was known to be unpredictable and exceedingly clever.

The two cats sat quietly next to each other for a while both staring up at the moon, It was a wondrous beauty and barely describable. Jemima's soft voice broke the silence.

"Quaxo? Have you decided on a future yet…. You know, a home, a role, a mate?" she asked her ears perked as she turned to face her longtime friend.

He pondered for a moment tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows. Jemima's mind raced as his did, she remembered first meeting Quaxo as a very young kitten, he was shyer than the other kittens and barely every played games with the group so Jemima would spend time with him alone in quieter settings. They had shared secrets and been very good friends for a while, Quaxo was slightly older than her and had already become a Tom himself, but despite the push from older cats Quaxo remained free spirited and youthful.

"Not really… I know it seems irresponsible but I try to take things day to day. I have a general idea of what I'd like to do and who I'd like to be. But the world is constantly changing, there are no plans set in stone." The Tom answered staring off into space. He turned to Jemima and smiled warmly as his tail swayed back and forth. "Have you Jem?" he inquired.

Jemima locked her gaze on Quaxo's, "Yes… but through all of the hours of thinking I've yet to figure anything out!" she laughed lightly and Quaxo soon joined.

"That's alright! If things are meant to be they'll happen without any plan at all!" the Tuxedo Cat smiled and playfully nudged Jemima who smirked. She turned to him and shoved him pushing him down without any warning.

"Hey!" he protested playfully as Jemima pounced on top of him,

"What? Could the Tuxedo Tom be defeated already?" she mocked playfully holding a paw to her chest with an overdramatic surprised expression.

Before Jemima could say another word Quaxo switched their positions. Jemima was pinned beneath the Tom with a small squeak. Quaxo laughed,

"I'm sorry what was that?" He imitated the squeak, "My bite is worse than my bark Jem." He said with a laugh. He got off of the kitten and stepped back. Jemima sat up still a bit dazed, he wasn't usually this playful she thought, she pawed over to him.

"Well oh yeah?" She held up a paw "Well you're….. IT!" she poked him with her paw and darted off.

* * *

The two young cats played until they ran out of breath, they sat down and talked some more of kittenish things and poked at each other like they had when they were month old kits. The night was growing old and dawn was threatening to come over the horizon.

Quaxo and Jemima where both lying belly up watching the moon disappear.

"You know… this ball, we officially_ officially_ become full grown Queen and Tom." She held out a paw and motioned grandly as she pondered the thought.

"I'll miss having nights like this… just being a kitten you know… I don't know what I'll do when I'm all… on my own." The thoughts raced through her mind.

"Come on Jemima, I'm sure even Tugger likes to play tag every now and then." He smirked and nudged her. "Growing up doesn't mean not having any fun." His thoughts led him to a more serious place now.

Quaxo had always tried to shrug the stresses of adulthood off, but you couldn't avoid it forever. He turned his head and looked at Jemima, she looked so beautiful in the dim light of a peaceful night, you see Quaxo had always had a small crush on his closest female friend, he couldn't say he loved her yet… but he had always wanted to find out if their relationship could further, and he had a good feeling about it.

Jemima turned her head, "You have to have some serious thoughts about the future Quax…" she said flashing her cute smile that made Quaxo's heart flutter a bit.

The Tuxedo Tom's instinct took over, without flinching he leaned towards Jemima and their lips met softly. This was what was here and now for Quaxo.

Jemima squeaked at the surprise, but she didn't pull away, in the few seconds that the kiss lasted thoughts shot through her head yet again. Quaxo had never really crossed her mind as a candidate for a mate, but he had always been her closest male friend, and the most caring and understanding, she didn't know if it would last forever but here and now reassured her that he could take care of her.

Quaxo pulled away a few second later blushing like mad.

"I… I'm sorry…" he said flustered with emotion. He shook his head, Jemima was silent still reeling from the rush of emotion.

"Jemima… will you go to the ball with me…" Quaxo sat up still peering at the Scarlet kitten. His blush had faded, he was a shy Tom, but he felt more comfortable around Jemima, even after what had just happened.

Jemima sat up next to him, she looked into the sky the moon was almost completely translucent and the sky was turning a bright blue. The Queen turned her head and looked at Quaxo with a light smile. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips again…

"That means yes…" she said silently excitement lining her voice as she made her first solid decision of for her future.

* * *

Jemima and Quaxo left each other, both reeling with happiness but also exhausted, they went in separate directions each towards their own den.

The sun was now in full view and the morning had begun, Jemima had completely forgotten her promise from the night before and trotted into her den to find her parents sitting at the entrance.

The scarlet kitten sat down and cocked her head, she wasn't quite sure why they looked so worried, then she remembered.

"Oh mom.. dad.. I'm so sorry… I lost track of time…" she mewed pleadingly as her parents stared at her sternly.

"I think you should tell her Demeter…" Munkustrap said with a nod as he placed a paw on his mate. Demeter sighed, Jemima felt guilt well up in her.

"Jemima…" Demeter started her eyes locked on Jemima's coldly.

Demeter's frown cracked, she looked at Munkustrap and both broke into a laugh.

"We're so happy for you!" The Queen cried as she embraced her daughter, she squeezed the kitten who laughed as well as the weight on her shoulders was lifted. After being forced to let go of Jemima Demeter stepped back and Munkustrap lovingly embraced his daughter.

"You made a good choice." He said as he eased out of the hug. Jemima blushed.

"We're just going to the ball together, it's not like we're officially mates!" Jemima chirped in response to her parents excessive love and excitement. "Wait… how did you find out?" Jemima asked curiously.

"I had a feeling… so I followed you…" Demeter admitted with a smile. Jemima playfully punched her mother's arm and mewed.

"I asked her not to do it," Munkustrap interjected. The two female cats laughed.

"So you're not mad that I'm late?" Jemima asked with an innocent smile,

"No," Munkustrap started, "We're glad you are." Demeter added.

* * *

**Well there you are! It's so fluffy but I still like it XD. Hopefully no one is too OOC, I thought Demeter might be but I would be really happy for my kitten if she found love haha.**

**Rate, Review, Vomit from the Fluff stuck in your throat! **

**Thanks!  
**


End file.
